


Wildebeest Pants

by hellpenguin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets some new pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildebeest Pants

Rodney boggles. Rodney ogles. His eyes grow wide, his mouth gapes, he stretches out a hand and points, shaking, to John's pants.

"Don't tell me, are you wearing _leather pants_?"

John looks down at himself, at the jet-black firm but supple fabric tightly stretched across his thighs and low on his hips. There's lacing in the front, nearly untied.

"Well, actually, it's Space Wildebeest. There aren't any cows here, Rodney." But Rodney doesn't seem to care. He's too busy staring intently at John's legs. John kind of likes the attention, which is why he wore them. "Rodney?" Rodney looks up and blushes.

"And why don't we have a space PETA?" He crosses his arms but too late, John saw his nipples stand to attention. He closes the distance between them, letting his hips swagger in what he hopes passes for a seductive manner. Rodney visibly gulps.

"If it makes you feel better, it was a gift from one of the Athosians. They went out hunting and came back victorious with this beast...thing. Well, anyway, they turned its hide into leather and made pants. I liked them so much, they gave me some in return for teaching them how to play baseball."

He timed his speech accordingly so he's right in Rodney's face when he finishes speaking. He hooks his thumbs in his waistband and relaxes his arms. His pants dip lower and Rodney blatantly stares.

He cants his hips forward lazily and takes extreme pleasure in the fluttery thing Rodney's eyelids do. He smirks.

"I was thinking of asking them for a Wildebeest jacket or vest. What do you think?" He's having too much fun. Rodney bites his lip and sways a bit.

Almost, almost. One more and if Rodney doesn't break his resolve, John is jumping him, right here in the corridor, damn all.

"And maybe, even some Wildebeest handcuffs, but I'm quite sure they'll contrast with my current outfit. If I could find someone else to wear them?" He raises his eyebrows and slips the top half of his hands beneath his waistband.

He doesn't have to wait long.

Rodney mumbles a stream of expletives and dirty words and lunges forward, slips his hands around behind John, over the smooth expanse of his ass and squeezes. John shivers into Rodney, leans forward and bites Rodney's lip.

Rodney mumbles, "yes, please" against John's mouth and runs his hands over the bones of John's hips, dips them under the Wildebeest Leather and along the smooth smooth firm skin forward. John slips his knee between Rodney's thighs, and the material grazing Rodney's groin does something to his brain, he thinks he loses some function, could be drooling with a blank look but doesn't care because John's started to move his knee, his thigh and there's friction_friction_heatbuildingup--

John backs up.

Rodney nearly falls onto him, nearly falls onto his knees but doesn't, but will later.

"Actually, I borrowed some Wildebeest scraps and twisted them into a sort of rope..." John backs up, crooks a finger at Rodney, who follows like a drunk man or a zombie.

They're right outside John's quarters, actually, so the door opens behind John and he walks backwards into his room, hips swaying dangerously. The laces have come undone and the front of his pants are nearly open, all Rodney has to do is sway forward determinedly and fall to his knees on purpose, grab the front of John's pants and pull, all finesse and class aside because _John has a rope_...

The doors close behind them.


End file.
